Jaune's Rubies
by Namah
Summary: From a Young age, Jaune Arc knew what he wanted to be, just like fore fathers. This entails being a huntsman, sure. What most don't know is that this also means having as big a family as posible. Fate seems to know this as it keeps slinging children his way. Somehow, through different circumstances he ends up taking care of team RWBY's next generation. [NOT A HAREM]
1. Chapter 1: A lazy afternoon

Lazy afternoon were Jaune's respite. The baby was asleep, the kids in school and all the chores have been completed. Jaune dare say he earn a beer and a nap in his hammock beneath his favorite tree.

Somewhere along the line that was his life Jaune grew attached to this feeling. Running out of things to do in a lazy afternoon. It brought nostalgic feeling of his childhood, to a time before the the wars or huntsman missions.

Today was the perfect day for it too. It was sunny, and the light sound of the neighbors music lulled him into closing his eyes while masking the sounds of the distant city. Soon Jaune found himself drifting to that realm of sleep.

His Well deserved rest was cut short. He ripped from his sleep sometime later when metallic crash reverberated through his entire home. Jaune was nearly knocked off his hammock when he heard that.

Jaune's break was confirmed to be over when he soft whines and cries of his youngest could be heard from the house. No doubt she too was startled by the crash.

Jaune already knew what the all too familiar crash was. So Jaune made his way upstairs, instead heading to the basement where the sound originated.

When he enter the nursery he found his little girl was wailing away on her cradle.

"Summer~" Jaune said trying to sound reassuring As he picked up his crying red headed princess. He rocked her slowly and methodically in his arms until the sounds of her anguish subsided. Summer was a delicate one that was for sure, she wasn't as hyper as the others had been and cried a lot more as well. He tended to dote on her more because of that.

"You must have been so scared…" Jaune spoke to the little girl in his arms. "They are so rude for waking us up…"

Summer giggled.

With his youngest in his arms Jaune made his way to basement, the source of the disturbance.

Long ago he had turned the basement into a training hall that his wife had filled with training weapon, all manner of swords, axes,polearms, blunt weapons galore and even shurikens that she hastily forged after watching some ninja movie years ago. All members of the house, deemed old and responsible enough, could come down here to practise with a mirriad of weapon type.

It had become an increasingly common happening that when a certain two of his children went in there they always managed to knock over the precarious weapons rack that hed all of his wife's creations. The blades on the floor as he walked in all but confirmed his suspicions.

The floor look like a storm of knives had rolled through some had even embedded themselves on the hardwood flooring, something that would he would have to dealt with later. On the eyes of this tornado of two blonde figures, perfect still like statues. Jaune waited for a moment just to see if the two teens had anything to say for themselves.

"Hi… dad." The boy, his eldest, spoke.

"Hey uncle Jaune…" The other figure a young lady spoke. She had an equally blonde mane of wild hair that cover all of her back.

"How do you guys manage topple that thing over?" Jaune questioned. "At your age I… nevermind" Jaune was gonna comment of his lack of strength in his youth but then stopped when remembered that he was indeed seventeen when he held up a charging nuckelavee.

"It was Galahad's fault!" The girl said.

"What?! you knocked it over!" The boy said.

"You pushed me onto it." She retorted.

Meanwhile the now wide awake Summer in Jaune's arms started to squirm looking at the floor. It was a sign that she wanted to be let down. But who would let a baby wander around a flood littered with sharp metallic objects big and small? Jaune instead began to distract by lightly rocking her again.

"What are you kids doing here? Shouldn't you still be in signal?" Jaune asked.

"Today was a half day." Said the boy, Galahad Arc, was almost the spitting image of his father at his age if a bit more muscular than Jaune was back then. By far the biggest differentiating feature that prove you were not talking to sixteen year Jaune Arc was eye color. Where Jaune's eyes were a deep blue Galahad had vibrant green; like sapphires and emeralds.

"Oh, well since you're here… wanna start our sword training?" Jaune asked.

"Sure dad." Galahad said.

"Uh..." Jaune turned to the other teen. Jinsey Xiao Long was being uncharacteristically meek. She was playing with shoulder length hair and averting her gaze from the boy next to her. While he hair was blonde like Jaune's and Galahad's, hers was curly and a far richer shade of yellow than the males with straw colored hair.

"Whats up Jinsey?" Jaune edged on the girl a bit put off by her weird change in attitude.

"Actually, uncle Jaune, I was wondering if could sit in for a few swordplay lessons…" The girl still looked away from Galahad almost as if shielding herself from the sour expression the boy's face.

"What happen to learning hand to hand with grampa?" The boy asked with a deepened frown.

"I think I wanna use swords…" She deflected.

"Dad is busy he can't just start training you this late. Beacon is in a year!" Galahad said. An all too convenient excuse, never the less Jinsey deflated.

"That's not true Gal." Jaune said. "What's one more student?"

"But dad…" Galahad interjected.

"It's fine Gal. She isn't gonna take away from your training. Beside it's good to have multiple teacher, your mom is teaching you two how to shoot a gun isn't she?" Jaune, excited at the idea of passing on his sword skill, had a goofy smile in is face. Not at all unsimilar from the goofy grin on Jinsey's face.

"Fine…!" Galahad relented. "Next thing you know Prim is gonna come whining to join in too."

" I think your mother wants that honor." Jaune said.

The Now beaming Jinsey Jumped into the hair pumping her fist in victorious glee. Her enthusiasm was seemingly contagious as the young Summer giggled along with her cousin. That was right before she almost slips on a shuriken that laid discarded by her foot.

"When do we start?!" She asks excitedly.

Right after you clean up this mess…" Jaune said as he carried Summer u the stairs. "And make sure to pick up the shuriken! Getting tossed on the floor is the closest they've come to being used in years."

 **And that a wrap I've had this idea for a while and I didn't really know what to do with so I just wrote it down. I write very sporadically. I start something then i start a finish a million others things before i ever feel like getting back around to that first thing. I know this is fluffy as hell but I think I needed this. We just don't get enough lancaster Here in FF so im contributing to the library of works more actively from now me what you think leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Serious Chat

It's weird how mood can influence time perception. The adage was that fun made time move along. But the opposite was also true, perhaps even more soon. How seconds can drag when you're filled with worry or sadness. It was a feeling Jaune hated but was all too familiar with, his line of work was close to the expectation of death.

Normally Jaune had fun in the kitchen, but today the pot's bubbles became the ticks of his clock as Jaune waited. Not for the stew that would be done in a hour or so but for his scroll. Jaune stared intently at device as if willing it to function but technology wouldn't be so easily swayed. He wondered if he should call. But he knew that it would be in vain. She would call when she able and safe. That is how they would do things because a poorly time call would either not reach you or worse put you in danger in the field. Part of him knew that his worry was mostly in vain but there's always that little voice inside his head, darkly whispering little 'what ifs' in his ear. Try as he might he couldn't silence the voice of worry by himself.

He knew he need a distraction, anything.

" I wanna watch the match, it's Wrestlephobia!" Jaune could hear Jinsey say from the other room.

"Can't you see I'm watching something? Just go watch it on your scroll." Jaune could heard Galahad's defensive respond while standing in the kitchen.

"Who cares about some dumb documentary? It's the fight of the century!" Jinsey shouted.

"What? It's about real historical battles! Wrestling is fake anyways." Galahad defended to which his cousin audibly gasped.

"You take that back!" Were the last words Jaune heard before what he could only describe as some sort of struggle could be heard. He could even hear Galahad's cries demanding she'd stop it. Just when Jaune was about to stop them however he heard whimpering and wailing of his little princess once again.

Jaune sighed. Once again their fighting made Summer cry.

"Congratulations" Jaune said. " Now you're watching whatever Summer wants." Jaune picks up the controller and switches to the kids channel. Summer soon after stopped crying and his two other baby resigned to using their scrolls on the couch.

Not long after the order had been kept the front door began to creak open.

"We're home!" two little voices said in unison.

Turned to the front entrance to meet a boy and a girl both the age of nine, as well as a older man dressed in a that shirt and brown pants with a matching vest.

"Welcome back," Jaune said throwing his arms over them. "How was school?"

"Bore-ing!" The boy said.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so boring if you started paying attention." The girl chastised.

"That would make it worse!" The boy cried with what Jaune hoped was feint anguish.

"Argent, I hope your grades aren't slipping." Jaune said looking at the boy. Argent shrunk away from his father's gaze. He never like to disappoint his father but studying was something he just couldn't be excited for.

"No, sir." He said quietly.

"We'll see when report cards are due." The girl said; sounding all too pleased with herself.

"PrimRose, stop picking on your brother." Then greying man still standing at the doorway spoke.

"Thanks for picking them up, Tai." Jaune got up to make eye contact with the man.

"No problem. I love hanging out with my Grandkids. Sapphie and Ammie are out in the garden by the way." The man said positively beaming.

The years had been kind to Taiyang. Everyone aspired to age as gracefully as he had. He never lost his figure, Taiyang Xiao Long still stood as tall and as muscular as he did in his prime. His face had grown softer and more wrinkled, but retained his square jaw. His head greyed much later than others of his generation and showed no sign of receding. Though aging is inevitable, Taiyang was graced by it, surely a testament to his modest living and healthy lifestyle. He kept the tan shirt but switched the shorts for brown slacks, a more dignified option for his retirement.

"Did mom call you?"

Jaune turned to see his daughter PrimRose, and son Argent Arc both staring up at him. If Galahad was Jaune's spitting image and Summer took mostly after Ruby then the twin were the middle ground. Truly Argent and Prim are the mix of him and his wife, having both visible Arc genes and Rose genes. They both had their father's blonde hair but just as Ruby's theirs fade to red at the ends invoking the visage of fire. The the also shared in Jaune's fair complexion but crucially…they had their mother's eyes.

So to the two matching sets of silver eyes stared up at him.

"Not yet." Jaune said. "She probably hasn't even gotten to Menagerie."

"What's Mama doin' there?" PrimRose pressed on.

"Just a standard search and destroy." Jaune's response was quick and monotone.

"But you and Mama always go on missions together." She said. Jaune knew it was true they didn't take missions without the other anymore. Back when they first settled they would out of necessity, while one stayed home the other one earned bread They would alternate but most it was Jaune while a Ruby was pregnant waited at home. Nowadays Taiyang would watch the kids while Jaune and Ruby took High pay contracts every so often. It wasn't the most stable lifestyle but it did let them stay at home with the kids much longer.

"Ooh is mama on a super secret mission?!" Asked Argent with the sort of excited assertion that only a twelve year old boys could muster.

"Don't be silly Argent. Mom is a cool huntress but shadow organizations and secret missions are just childish daydreams!" Prim scoffed.

"IS not!" He retorted.

"IS too!"

"Nu-uh! Grampa's told me all about mom and dad's adventures." Argent said puffing out his chest.

Jaune couldn't help but shoot Taiyang a betrayed glance. Taiyang whos was just digging through the fridge all while Jaune spoke to his kids simply stopped apple in his mouth and beer in hand and shrugged.

"Don't look at me." He said. "It was your dad who go him going with the whole 'war stories' thing." Taiyang said.

"Grampa Tai did tell us about that Grunkle Qrow wore a skirt!" Prim pitching Casing her brother to break into a fit of giggles.

"Well kids… No your mother isn't on some super secret mission she's heading to menagie to clear out a nest of griffons with your aunt." Jaune said.

"See I told you!" Prim exclaimed as she ran up the stairs with Argent close behind.

"But Grampa Azure said-"

"Grampa Azure was pulling your leg!" Prim says.

"Who says 'Pulling your leg' ?" Argent snorts.

"S-shut up!"

That was the last thing Jaune could discern as the squabbling voices of the twins disappeared into the second floor. Laughing at his children's antics he made a note to speak to his father about whatever tall tale he'd spun to the twins. He returned to the stew, adding a few herbs here and there that he added late because he didn't want them breaking down in pot.

He once again Jaune found himself waiting but instead of looking at his scroll he instead wondered where his other two girls could be. Taiyang did mention they were out in the garden so he decided to head just take away.

"We're home!" Jaune was ripped from his thoughts by Another two people coming through the the door. Two girls, hands linked, stood at the entrance. The taller one, of twelve years, seemed to be making a deal of effort bending her knees in squat, so that the much shorter four year old girl could take her sister's hand with ease.

"Hello my babies!" Jaune called out as he exited the kitchen. The little one broke into a sprint broke into a sprint. Reaching a speed her stubby toddler legs shouldn't be able to maintain.

"Sapphie! Stop running." The elder sister yelled but by then Sapphire Arc was already fully sprinting towards the kitchen. Just then Jaune was taking stepping out of the kitchen. That's when he saw his daughter Sprinting full speed toward. Once she saw him though she leapt. Clearing a disproportionate space compared to her body.

Jaune who upto now been absent mindedly fiddling with his scroll scrambled to catch little bullet. Jaune drops his scroll, and reach out catch her pits but she was too fast. She clung to his chest the weight pushing him back into the wall. The only reason she didn't fall was because Jaune held her in a hug against his chest.

It was quiet for a second… Until Jaune heard her break into a fit of giggles.

"Hi daddy." She said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Hello Sapphire." Jaune dained to let a single sigh escaped him as the situation diffused.

"So sorry daddy! I keep telling her to not run." The elder sister said as she pulled the brown haired toddler from her spot clinging to their fathers neck.

"No worries Amaranth, She's always been a little ball of energy." Jaune said poking the little brunette girl on stomach causing her to laugh once again. "How was school?"

"It was fine. I'm on top all my classes." Amaranth bragged to her father. " Sapphie got in trouble because she refuses to sleep during nap time."

"I wasn't sleepy!" Said sapphire putting her arms on her waist.

"You're not getting any contraband sugar are you?" Jaune asked.

Sapphire visibly stiffened when her father asked. She looks away from him before muttering a weak denial Jaune could barely make out. It must have been all those cookies. He'd speak to Ruby about later. Speaking of which, Jaune's scroll, that still on the floor began to ring. Slowly, heavy orchestral violins built a rymth. After that drums and a heavy base transformed that sound into a hip and cool hip hop sound. Then came the lyric "As I walk through the shadow of the valley of death~" Jaune looked to his scroll to see a picture of his wife Ruby Rose, a smug smile on her face and crudely photoshopped pixel glasses on her face.

The sound of Galahad groaning in embarrassment could be heard emanating from the living room.

"Galahad watch over the pots." Jaune said poking his head into the living room.

"Dad…" Galahad could be heard saying in between the groaning.

"I'll watch over them uncle Jaune!" Jinsey said from beside him.

"You're the best Jin!" Jaune said as he dived out the front door.

Jinsey seemed to brighten at Jaune's praise. "Did you hear that? I'm the best."

"Since when are you such a such a suck-up?" Asked Galahad as he sat summer in his lap.

"You're just jealous." She said puffing out her chest.

"... Living in a gangster's paradise~" Outside of the house in the sizeable garden up front, Jaune finally picks up the call.

"Before you say anything-" Jaune begins.

"I'm sorry!" He was cut off by the soft voice on the other side.

"...I'm not mad, Ruby. I'm just disappointed." Jaune said when he didn't hear Ruby say anything he went on. "I promised you father that I would never let you fight alone."

"I know Jaune… Arcs and their words. He probably doesn't hold it against you." Ruby said.

"If he does he doesn't show it." Jaune said.

"Again I'm sorry but…. I know you don't want to have anything to do with this."

" BUT I have something to do with this after all my wife is involved." Jaune said sounding at least a little bit bitter.

"I can't just ignore it Jaune." Ruby said.

Jaune knew that tone she was deadset. He knew better than to fight her on this, but that didn't mean he had to like it. If he was being honest with himself he didn't want to go but Jaune would have still done it, if only because he knew he wasn't gonna stop her. In the end Jaune could see why Ruby went alone she didn't want to put him in that position. This was Jaune's biggest weakness, he could never really stay mad.

"Just promise me...that if things get serious you'll tell me. It's the dishonesty that made me walk away…"

"Okay, Arc promise." Ruby said sounding far more relieved than Jaune himself. "I don't like this anymore than you but If there is even the smallest chance she can regenerate, then I have to act."

"We'll then that begs the question… how worried should we be?" Jaune asks.

"Well this time it was a false alarm." Ruby said.

"Wow really? I feel a little cheated." Jaune said.

"Jaune! This is serious."

"I know, but here I was getting all worked up. You should have started with that." Jaune said the relief in his voice was clear. As if a pressure around him had just been dispelled.

"We'll It's not all sunshine and rainbows though, there is a local cult worshipping her. They're gaining power" Ruby said.

"Why would a cult of Salem pop up in menagerie?" Jaune asked.

"Apparently the Esoteric Order of Salem, claims faunus spawn from her, you know, because she was the only being to survive the cataclysm at the end of the age of magic."

"Let me guess, they claim she wasn't evil and that humanity took her away from the faunus." Jaune said.

"How'd you know?" Ruby asked.

"It's all just racial scapegoating. Humans used to do it all the time before the war." Jaune said. "They have grievances and they're looking for one to blame which is usually the outgroup and in Menagerie that's humans. What I wanna know is how Salem worshipping got wrapped up in all of it."

"She was always great at swaying men. She presented them with a target for their rage." Ruby said. " I don't think they're dangerous though. I'm gonna stay for a couple more days just to make sure I'll be home before you notice."

"Wow now I really do want to go. Since it's just a paid vacation." Jaune said.

"Well don't. Menagerie is hot humid and filled with colorful bugs. I'm pretty sure the spider I found on my boot last night was an undiscovered species."

" You should have caught it. Maybe they would have let you name it." Jaune joked he knew how Ruby detested bugs. "Anyways how are Sun and Blake?"

"Well Blake is as busy as Weiss but twice as stressed. The building of the CCT tower requires a lot of forward planning. Sun is… well Sun. He's still a bucket of Sunshine even as Menagerie's new chief of police."

"And little Bella?"

"Stuck to her father's leg. She's so shy…" Ruby said.

"Well she IS five, Ruby."

"Sapphire isn't like that." Ruby said sound at least a little bit upset.

"Well It's not like Sapphie's the norm for a toddler either. She's a pretty weird kid, you know, today she tackled me in the hall- almost knocked me over." Jaune said.

"It's… not that kids are quirky. It's just…"

"What? you think she might be maladjusted?"

"I think Blake- Nevermind I shouldn't talking about her behind her back." Ruby went but caught herself, she's never been on to criticize the people she cares about.

"Ruby If you can't gossip with your husband then with whom?" Jaune said, Trying his best to reassure her. Ruby seems to cave at Jaune's offer of confidence as Jaune could hear movement as well as what sounded like the creaking of a door closing. No doubt Ruby was seeking some extra privacy in the Belladonna household.

"Sun's doing a great job with her. He always makes time for Bella, but Blake, she always so busy and even when she's not… she's distant."

" She's never been the most outwardly affectionate." Jaune confirmed. " But that doesn't mean she doesn't love her own daughter."

" Jaune, kids NEED affection, specially a toddler. Bella needs know her parents love her they won't pick it up on their own." Ruby said.

"Have you talked to Blake about it?" Jaune asked.

"No! Can you imagine how badly that would go? I can already hear her saying 'don't tell me how to raise my child'." Ruby let go of a frustrated sigh.

"Anyways that's not the end of it. It isn't just a parenting difference…" Ruby trailed off sounding rather grimm. Which made Jaune worry. "So they still don't know what her faunus trait is." Ruby said. " And that causing problems."

"How so? It's only a matter of time till she grows out horns, right? Horns are far from uncommon in faunus and even the dumbest purists knows horns grow after birth. Those would make childbirth practically impossible." Jaune said.

"Well she should have started growing them by now, or so every tabloid in the Cove seems to think. Blake's political opposition is using her own daughter as ammunition."

"That's fucking low." Jaune grimaced.

"What's worse is that it is getting to Blake. She doesn't go out in public with Bella anymore! Hell she barely speaks to her. Bella spends her time clinging to her father." Ruby exclaimed with clear exasperation

"How does Sun see all this?"

"Dunno I haven't really asked him about it. He certainly doesn't seem to mind having Bella always with him. Shouldn't he be angry at Blake?"

"Maybe there's more to this than you've seen. You have only been there two days."

Ruby let out a sigh. "You're probably right. I should withhold further judgement. How are thing at home?"

"Well Summer's an angel, there's no calming Sapphire, Prim and Argent are fine as well." Jaune said. "Our babies, knock the weapons rack over again."

"I looked at that super stable! How are they knocking it over time and time again?"

"I dunno they got into an argument, someone pushed someone. Listen, we'd be better off throwing out some of those things." Jaune said.

"What? It's fine!" Ruby dismissed Jaune's worries. "What were they arguing about anyways?"

"Get this, Jinsey asked me to train her in swordsmanship or swordswomanship as the case may be. Galahad wasn't much too happy."

"Aww! That's cute but beacon is in a year. Can she really pull it off."

"Well, she's both attentive to lessons and eager to practise. I can't say she's picking up too quickly but she'll be good enough come initiation." Jaune said.

"Careful, she might ask to take your sword to beacon." Ruby joked.

"We'll I doubt Galahad wants it… So why not?" Jaune said.

"Then,... you'll finally let me build you a new weapon!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. Jaune tried to protest but Ruby had stopped listening. "It'll be called 'Ruby's property'. I'm thinking mecha shifting sword and...shuriken."

"Stop trying to make it happen Ruby!"" Jaune exclaimed.

 **Well… here's chapter two! Didn't come out quite as I'd hope but i promised myself I wouldn't rewrite this draft over and over again like I did a dragon at dawn. I really want to start on chapter three.**

 **So if some of you guys are Lancaster fan like myself you guys may have seen some of the names of their children on other people's fanfics. I tried my best to be Original but the ones I took from RWBYond are at least in opinion the quintessential Lancaster baby names. PrimRose literary meaning first rose is perfect for their first born daughter and Argent is an archaic english/French word that means Silver. Both names fit into the chivalric Arc naming schemes while also alluding to the Silver eyed/ Rose heritage. Try as I might I just couldn't find better baby names for these two and I poured through Archaic dictionaries and french words. So I chose to just ride with it if anyone has a problem with it then just think of it as imitation and therefor flattery. I will say I'm not against going back and changing the names I'm not happy with but 'till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: A knock at the door

**Hello one and all! I finished chapter three in somewhat of a timely schedule.**

 **I've received some valid questions that I think better answered here just incase anyone else is to ask these things. For one I'm mostly going off of the world of remnant lore video on faunus, that states that when two fanus have a child, that child fanus trait is completely random. The only thing I'm adding here is the idea that horns and certain other faunus traits develop after birth due to logistical reasons. So yeah Bella is Sun's biological daughter.**

 **Also someone asked about the silver eyes and whether I consider them to be a dominant or recessive trait or just how will the inheritance work in general. Well sort of forgot to write a description for Amaranth and Sapphire but they both have silver eyes, so do the twins. I consider Silver eyes to be a dominant trait but that doesn't mean all of their kids should have them. So Galahad is the odd one out with green eyes. I'm sort of working out family histories here for example Sapphire has brown hair because that's how I envisioned Jaune's mother's hair to be to colored… or at least my oc version of her that probably won't show up in the story... her name is Castaña btw.**

In the early hours of the day, the house laid quiet. The only light peaked in through cracked windows and thin curtains. The residents lay curled and wrapped in whites as they torpidly awaited morning. Shielding themselves from the cold air of autumn with thick blankets that draped over them. The cold wind could be heard shaking the trees just outside, branches dancing in their windows and brushing lightly again their walls. There might have even been some drizzle. It was truly the sort of morn that beckoned you to stay in bed. Jaune certainly intended to… until he heard a knocking at his door.

Now, Jaune Arc did like to relax, but no one could call him lazy. Jaune got up and wrapped himself in bathrobe before opening the bedroom door. Sapphire Arc stood just outside, clad in her adorable footie pajamas and clutching her rather worse for wear stuffed beowulf. She seemed to still be shaking off the grogginess, rubbing eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare sweetie?" Jaune asked a he kneeled in front of the young girl.

Sapphire shook her head. "There's someone knocking on the door."

Jaune was taken aback by this. Was there someone knocking on the door, this early in the mourning? How come he hadn't heard it?

"Well then babygirl, let go down and see who it is." Jaune said.

With a nod sapphire threw her arms around he father's neck and locked her hands behind him. Jaune then hoisted her up against his chest and began making his way down. Sure enough on the way down the steps he could hear it. A light knocking coming from down stairs. Jaune might have dismissed it as someone in the kitchen or maybe even some faulty pipe but Saphire said someone was at the door he trusted her. True to her word the soft knocking was in fact coming from the door. He then wondered how Sapphire heard, it could have woken her up.

"Were you already awake, Sapphie?" Jaune asked, the girl nodded.

"I was comin' down- then I heard it." She said.

Someone was in fact knocking on the door. But who? The obviously answer, it was Ruby, back from Menagerie faster than he'd ever expected. It had only been a day since the conversation. If he were slightly more awake we would have noted than nothing short of jet could get Ruby back to patch in a night. Still Jaune was tired, Summer demanded much of his that night, and who else could it be.

"Sapphie, Why don't go wake up the your brothers and sisters while daddy answers the door?" He told small girl who, now fully awake, nodded and skipped out of the room.

Jaune then went to the door and opened it. Needless to say he didn't find what he expected…

"Uh, Hello…" Jaune heard from below him.

Standing in his porch was a little white haired prince, pale skinned and olive eyed. He was dressed the part as well, wearing grey slacks and a matching coat over white shirt. He stood there primm and proper, chest out, legs straight gaze set firmly on Jaune. He looked uncomfortable, as if he was told to assume this position which might have not been far from the truth.

The young boy, couldn't have been older than five. Had both hands clasping the handle of a rather expensive looking, briefcase. He seemed to be struggling with the case yet he fought to not show it. A brief second went by where it seemed the young boy had forgotten why he was then he cleared his throat.

"G-good morning, I am-" He started.

"Winston Schnee, I know." Jaune said, cutting the child off. He took a kneeling position in from of the child now making eye contact, the boy squirmed and looked away. Jaune smiled at him. "I haven't seen you since you were three! Do you remember me?"

"I…" The boy looked embarrassed no doubt atlesian stiff taught him that in a situation like this he's already made a fool of himself.

"It's okay if you don't" Jaune added hastily. The oddity of the situation wasn't lost on Jaune. The boy lived on a different continent, yet here he was, in the early morning knocking on his door alone. What's more he seemed to be carrying something in a briefcase with him. All this was cause for concern but Jaune knows one should keep it slow when talking to children.

"Did you come here alone?" Jaune asked.

The boy shook his head and point the towards a cream car parked by the park. Just as Jaune was getting up to walk up to it the car drove off.

"Who was that? Your mommy?" Jaune asked.

"No… Miss Crane." The boy said.

"Who is miss Crane?"

"Mother says she'll keep me safe." The boy spoke. "Here…" The boy said expenting his short, little arm towards Jaune a red envelope in hand.

From the sound of it Miss Crane is some sort of bodyguard. He wouldn't put above Weiss to hire one for her child. She was the type of parent to have a heart attack when the baby sneezed, then to rush hospital to be told it was nothing and then refused to accept that answer. Everytime baby Winston cried at night Ruby, and by extension him were made privy in the form of panicked Call. Weiss would ask Ruby who by this point was already an experienced mother, question after question often keeping Ruby in the phone for hours. It was cute then if a bit annoying.

Jaune to the paper and look it over. The paper had decorative edges and it was written in the most elegant form of cursive. This was unmistakably the handwriting of Weiss Schnee. Jaune to a second to read the letter.

"What?!" He said out loud. He then wince at how afraid young winston looked.

"Come on in Winston." Jaune said.

Jaune brought Winston over to the kitchen. He sat the young boy in a child size stool, that was Sapphire's and heated up some hot cocoa for the boy. Winston looked happy enough, Jaune supposed, sipping his chocolate beverage. Still he sat perfectly straight gripping the cup with both arms, the boy had insisted on wearing summer's bib. Jaune had to hold back laughter as the boy drank his drink the atlesian way, he might as well have been holding his pinky out.

"T-thank you, Mister Arc."

"Mister Arc? Please call me uncle Jaune."

"Ok… Uncle Jaune." Winston said with a small smile on his face. Jaune dare say he's reassured young winston. He certainly seemed far more comfortable around Jaune as he did on the porch outside.

"Daddy…?" Both Jaune and Winston turn to see Sapphire who had made her way back to the kitchen after coming down the step. She stand at the archway connecting the kitchen to hallway, the two four year olds eyed each other cautiously like a pet does a new guest. Winston once again seems uncomfortable practically folding under Sapphire's Silvery gaze.

"Hey sweety do you remember Winston? You two had play dates when you were three." Jaune said trying to break the Ice, It was a longshot but maybe the former association will ease them into talking. If Jaune was completely honest, Sapphire distracting Winston would be help him out at least a little.

Sapphire stares intently towards, young boy. Winston looks a little put off as if he didn't know what to make of the situation, neither did Jaune honestly. She walked right up to him, personal space be damned and stood there for a brief second. She hums for a second as if in deep recollection, then break into giggles and throws her arms around the young boy.

"Weenie!" She shouts as if he were a long lost brother.

"W-what?" the boy asked. Jaune is absolutely flabbergasted his daughter did seemed to have some recollection of the boy she met when she was three and either of the could barely form sentences.

"Weenie." She repeated as if it was the most normal thing.

"Don't call me that." The boy sai sounding at least a little bit angry. Jaune himself let out a snort.

"Sapphire are the others up?" Jaune asked. The girl turned to him and nodded.

"Well, then why don't you go introduce Weenie to your brothers?" Jaune suggested. The boy in question wanted to protest but Sapphire was already practically dragging him up the stairs just as Taiyang, carrying Summer was making his was down those same stairs.

"Uh… Jaune, Is that Weiss'?" Taiyang asked all the while Summer outstretched her little arms making it very clear she wanted to be with Jaune. "Such betrayal."

"It's a bit of a long story." Jaune said as he took his daughter from Taiyang. "Sorry about her, she's a bit of a daddy girl."

"It's no problem I'm the _Grand_ dad after all…" Taiyang said. What that was supposed to mean Jaune didn't know but a courtesy laugh would just invite more puns so he chose to ignore it.

"Listen, would you mind starting on breakfast I've gotta call Weiss." Jaune said as summer played with his hair.

"Yeah no problem, everything ok?" He says.

"Yeah more or less. Thanks again Tai!" Jaune said as he exited the kitchen.

The living room of house was the first left turn off of the main entrance. It was a rustic sort of room with a shaggy rug and quilts over the red sofa set. The walls had a few decorations, mainly family pictures and mounted weapons. The room had glassdoor that lead to the front patio, and a black tea table centred between the couch. The true center piece however was the wall mounted television; touch sensitive, high resolution collapsible screen, built in sound system and even a built in computer connected to the web. The thing was practically a giant scroll, which was perfect for Jaune purposes today.

With Summer still on one arm Jaune reaches out in front of it, and the television screen unfolds. Jaune digs through the menus with his finger for a couple of seconds before the Tv goes into call mode.

Ring...Ring, Ring.

Jaune finally takes in what time it is. It's a little over six. Usually the household is up by seven though In an average day Jaune would be up by six thirty. He didn't use a scroll alarm for this, just his own internal clock and good habits.

The call finally connected Jaune made a note that it's probably much earlier in Atlas than it is one patch but disregarded the thought. The pristine voice of Weiss AI receptionist, Penelope, sounded off.

"You have reached the private office of Remnant World Trade Company CEO Weiss Schnee. Unfortunately you're calling before business hours. I recommend reaching us a later-"

"This is Jaune Arc, I know Weiss sleeps in her office." Jaune cut the ai off as it rattle what was most like a protocol statement.

"General Arc! Is this a emergency?" The ai asks. Hardly, but Jaune knew she'd never put Weiss on the phone other.

"Yes." A white lie.

"Ok I shall wake up Miss Schnee up at once!" She said with an exaggerated salute.

"Thanks, Penelope. Oh! one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"It's just Jaune nowadays." Jaune said.

"Very well Jaune." She said before disappearing from the screen.

Jaune busied himself lightly bouncing summer in his arms. The young girl wanting nothing more than to touch the shiny screen in front of them. It sort of clashes with the rest of the room, Where as most of the room was homely and warmly colored the sleek metals and plastic whites of the device stands out like a sore thumb. It's very high tech or at least it was when it was given to them. It was less of a gift and more required equipment which allowed them to make secured long distance conferences. Nowadays however, the need abated and the device's been reduced to be used as a television in his home. with the once in a blue moon conference call through special channels. 'Situations just as this one' Jaune thought as he played with summer.

Weiss steps into frame wearing a disheveled suit, and loose hair. She certainly seemed tired, at least to jaune.

"Ah Jaune…. Summer?! How's my godchild doing?" She finishes with an obnoxious baby voice.

"Hello Weiss." Jaune said.

"I trust you're calling because Winston made it safely to you." Weiss said.

Jaune finally decided to come around to the address the elephant in the room.

"I read your letter Weiss, a ward? You want me to raise your son for you?"

"It's a temporary arrangement." Weiss as Jaune could hear her take a sip of something." Till you can teach him to be a man."

"...What?"

"Jaune, I am just one woman…" Weiss stated rather solemnly. " While I have been, and continue to be a great mother, I can not do it all. One crucial thing my Winston needs that I cannot provide. A father figure...I mean I could but I'd need a sex change and even then that's just trading a father for a mother." Weiss finishes as if it's the most common things in the world.

"There is million better answers to your dilema than to ship your son halfway across the planet to live with me." Jaune said.

"Don't think I haven't thought this through Jaune Arc! I am nothing if not thorough." She said with a huff.

"Well then I all ears." Jaune snarked.

"I've read the articles! I know what happens to boy without father figures." Weiss said righteously.

"That hardly applies to your son if anything, you should be worried he'd become a spoiled trust fund brat." Jaune said.

"Jaune, I am trying to care for winston; to give him everything he needs."

"Weiss, my point is there is a million sensible solutions to your dilema you didn't choose any."

"I'm fully aware of how this must look to you, but trust me when I say this is the best course of action. Other kids have grandfathers and uncles… I'm sure I don't need to tell you why I have to keep Winston from my father and brother.?

"What about the boy's father?"

"He knew when he married me that if thing went wrong I could have a divorce served and finalized in a day." She said. "Prenupts." She clarified.

"It's almost as if you were expecting your marriage to fall apart." Jaune rolled his eyes

"I thought it wise given my family." She said rather solemnly. "Anyways so not the point I could send Winston to him but why would I? If I'm to send Winston away I might as well send him to the best father figure I know."

"Wow, a glowing recommendation Miss Schnee." Jaune snarked.

"I can tell you're not yet sold on this... look Jaune I need this. You know, I caught Winston imitating Witley, Witley! I know him and my dad are trying to get their paws on my son- my heir… I can't always be at Schnee manor always and I… rather he be with you and Ruby when I'm not around than with Witley."

Jaune could honestly relate at least a little bit to Weiss' situation. There is that nagging voice behind each parent's ear accusing those around their child of leading them astray. He didn't really know how it felt not being able to trust his own family around his child but he did know that fear. The fear of not being enough, after all parenting was a two person job and tackling it alone was an intimidation prospect it was for and now, for Weiss as well.

Jaune ran a hand over his hair, allowing himself to be distracted by Summer who pull lightly at his hair. The girl seemed to look over him with curiosity as if sensing her father's heavy mood but not knowing of a way to console him. The girl light put her hands over he father's scratchy cheeks. She might not know what's happening but Jaune would prefer to think his daughter _is_ trying to console.

"Okay Weiss but this isn't a permanent solution." Jaune chose to help Weiss. He briefly pondered not informing Ruby, but truth be told Ruby would have accepted in a heartbeat.

"...Thank you Jaune."

"I don't know what you're expecting I'll teach him but I'll try." Jaune said rather optimistically.

"Here's his schedule…" Weiss said and not a second later Jaune's scroll sounds off a notice. Jaune has received a two gigabyte file from Weiss Schnee.

"What's this?" he says.

"Two years worth of his schedule." She says. "Calligraphy, etiquette, singing. As well as his homeschooling courses and future exercises... His favorite food is dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets but don't give them to him too often. He's a growing boy he needs to eat more healthily." Weiss said.

"Weiss we don't have a grand piano." He said looking over the absolutely massive document.

"I can have one at your door at the end of the week." She said.

"Not the point; you asked me to do this, I'm doing it my way." Jaune said hold on his scroll to show he'd deleted the file.

" Jaune Arc I swear I-". Weiss cut off by turning off the tv.

 **...And scene. Not much else to say really, other than thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review if you feel so inclined.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
